


Everything is reylo

by Madsforeva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot of cursing, Bird AU, Bird Baby Mention, Crack, F/M, uh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madsforeva/pseuds/Madsforeva
Summary: I saw two birds outside and decided to make a reylo au out of it
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	Everything is reylo

**Author's Note:**

> Was this made with any critical thought? No. Does this make any sense? No. Do I know what I am doing? No.

Rey was a mf bluejay who loved to hop in trees. Ben just liked to sit by the window of a house he lived by. Rey thought that dreary ass bird needed a friend so she hopped over to him. He was cold as shit, both to her and temperature wise bc it fucking snowed last night. She tried cuddling with him and he relented like the bottom he is. They flew away to probably fuck and have cute ass baby birds. Idk.


End file.
